


Watching

by Seasider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasider/pseuds/Seasider
Summary: Vader watches
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> One shot drabble, no sequels, don’t know where this came from, just needed a break.

Watching

——————

The fire burned

_He watched_

Obi-Wan watched

Watched as he burned

He screamed

_Betrayal_

The fire burned

_He watched_

His Master watched

Lifted him from the flames

I saved you

_Betrayal_

The fire burned

_He watched_

His Master watched

Ignited the flames

Father

_Betrayal_

Father

_He watched_

Watched as he burned

He screamed

_Betrayal_

_Love_

Save me

_He watched_

Save you

He burned

I’ve got to save you

_Love_

He burned

_He watched_

Stars above him

I saved you

Son beside him

_Love_


End file.
